warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bird That Rides the Wind
|pastaffie=Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Cave-Guard: Rogue: Elder: |namesl=Bird That Rides The Wind (Bird) Bird That Rides The Wind (Bird) Bird That Rides The Wind (Bird) |familyt=* |familyl=''None |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Moonrise, ''Dawn, Outcast, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''None''}} Bird That Rides The Wind (Bird) is a gray-brown tabby she-cat. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Moonrise :Bird is a young, former cave-guard of the Tribe of Rushing Water, who was recently exiled. :Bird, along with Rock and Talon, are ordered by Stoneteller, the Tribe's Healer, to kill the powerful mountain lion, Sharptooth, who had taken the lives of many cats from the Tribe. Stoneteller says they could not return without Sharptooth's pelt. However, they fail, and they run away from the Tribe. They find shelter in caves along the mountains and had lived there ever since. :They find the six journeying Clan cats, Brambleclaw who is leading Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, Feathertail, Tawnypelt and Crowpaw. When Stormfur explains about how they left, Bird grimly says that they're going to be embarrassed to have lost Stormfur. They then plot about how to kill Sharptooth. :Later, they rush into the cave helping their new friends kill Sharptooth. Bird cries out in alarm that Sharptooth is already there, and they to fight them. However, Feathertail kills Sharptooth by sacrificing herself, and their mission succeeds. To thank them, Bird, Talon, and Rock are offered a place back into the Tribe by Stoneteller, and the three cats accept. ''Dawn :When Stoneteller is tending to Tallstar, he glances over his shoulder and tells Bird to bring strengthening herbs for the cats. Bird nods and slips away in one of the tunnels. After a while, she comes back with a mouthful of herbs and lays them in front of Tallstar. Leafpaw is intrigued by the herbs that she didn't recognize. In the Power of Three Arc ''Outcast :When the Clan cats arrive in Tribe territory, Bird greets Brambleclaw enthusiastically. Brambleclaw recites her full name, and says that she was with Talon when they first met. She is impressed at him being able to remember her name and she purrs enthusiastically, asking if he remembers the experiences they shared when they had last met on the Great Journey. She seems more comfortable around the Clan cats than the other members of the Tribe. :Bird then takes the apprentices whom had traveled with the Clan cats, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw, to the back of a cave, which is the to-bes den. The cats inside are play-fighting, and Bird announces that these are the to-bes. Pebble breaks off fighting and asks who the strange cats are, thinking they are prisoners. Bird says that they aren't prisoners, and that they are guests that will be staying with them tonight. She tells them to look after them and find them somewhere to sleep. Screech asks if they have to take care of all of them, but Bird says they'll be fine for one night and then leaves. :When Stoneteller announces that the Tribe will adopt a few Clan ways to fight the invaders, she cautiously says that it might not be enough for them to survive against them. When Pebble and Screech start a fight, Bird breaks it up before leaving. :As Brambleclaw states that they need to patrol the full border once a day, Bird looks startled. She says that they can't possibly go all the way around in a single day because it took so long. :When the Tribe votes on whether to fight or to flee, Bird votes to flee, after a very short hesitation, along with Gray. She says that they might as well go back, but Brambleclaw tells her not to give up hope. :After the battle with the intruders, she is seen with several long scratches down her side. Brambleclaw announces the results of the battle and Bird's eyes gleam hopefully. She even asks if the intruders will give them peace now that they've fought. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :In the prologue, Bird is seen wanting to speak with Stoneteller as she rises to her paws shortly after Stoneteller proceeds to return to his tunnel. Bird tells Stoneteller that she needed to speak with him, but the elderly tom glares at her as he says that he has said all he has needed to say, adding that Bird knew that. Bird doesn't reply, but patiently waits until Stoneteller releases a long sigh and gives in. :He leads her through several tunnels where the sounds of young cats fade away. Bird tells Stoneteller to appoint a successor as the new Stoneteller, as she knows exactly how old he is. It is revealed that Bird's mother was his littermate, making Bird the niece of Stoneteller. He refuses, but Bird still attempts to convince him, saying that he can't live forever. :She is, later, seen as a Tribe elder when the Clan cats come. Jayfeather listens as she and Talon tell Brook's kits about a game, where they were to hunt birds without alerting them. Trivia *She has also been called Bird Who Rides the Wind and Bird That Sings at Dusk. *She was mistakenly said to be a gray tabby she-cat in the allegiances of ''Dawn. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Grandmother: :Cloud With Storm in Belly: Uncle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Moonrise characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Tribe Cat Category:Dawn characters Category:Cave Guards Category:Minor Character Category:Rogue Category:Elders Category:Sign of the Moon characters